


The Archbishop's Father

by sevarix



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Jeralt Reus Eisner Lives, M!Dimileth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevarix/pseuds/sevarix
Summary: Jeralt survives the war, and soon finds out that the new King of Faerghus has an interesting request regarding his son's future.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	The Archbishop's Father

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place in an Azure Moon au where Jeralt lives :)

Jeralt had been surprised to hear the king was visiting the monastery again, but he didn’t mind. Overall, Jeralt respected king Dimitri, and trusted that he would be a good leader of Fodlan.

He supposed it would at least make things more interesting around Garreg Mach. They usually brought out the feasts when such guests arrived. But even still, he didn’t have much else to complain about. Now that Byleth had taken Rhea’s position, Jeralt finally became proud of his role as Captain of the Knights of Seiros, and even started respecting the church again. What he had once feared would harm his son was now controlled by him. He supposed sometimes the goddess worked in strange ways.

The last thing Jeralt had expected, however, was for the king himself to show up at his office door. What surprised him further was that he was alone. No guards, servants, or even that towering Duscur man were with him.

“Hello, Captain Jeralt. Do you have a moment?”

“Um, of course, your majesty.”

“Thank you.” He glanced away sheepishly. “I… wanted to ask you something. About your son.”

Already his choice of words seemed odd to Jeralt. Since Byleth had become the new archbishop, hardly anyone referred to him as ‘Jeralt’s son’ anymore. If anything, Jeralt had become ‘the archbishop’s father’. Still, he nodded. “Of course.”

“I want you to know that I respect him greatly, and… I cherish him just as much. And… I…” He paused, his face flushing. “I want to marry your son.”

Jeralt blinked at him. “You… _what_ , now?”

“I want your permission, of course. I haven’t asked him yet. It seemed only proper to ask you first.”

Jeralt only stared at him, completely stunned. “Are you sure about this?”

He nodded decisively. “Yes. Do you… not approve?”

He shook his head. “Listen, kid– um, your majesty. You don’t need my permission for something like that. I just… never thought Byleth was interested in marriage, or romance at all for that matter. So that’s why I wanted to make sure you were certain about this.”

Dimitri glanced down thoughtfully. “Well, he’s always been so kind to me. He not only saved my life, but made my life worth living once more. I… I honestly can’t imagine my life without him now.”

It was perhaps the most touching thing Jeralt had heard in a long time. He smiled. “Oh. That’s great. Do you know if he feels the same about you?”

Dimitri sighed. “I like to think so. But I am not very good at this sort of thing. He’d always smile so much during our time together. I never really see him smile like that anywhere else. Sometimes he’d even laugh.”

Jeralt once again found himself stunned. “Wow, sounds like he likes you a lot, actually.”

His face lit up. “Really?”

“Well, yeah. He only smiles when he’s really, truly happy. And the fact that you could make him laugh…” He shook his head. “Unheard of.”

Dimitri smiled, his face flushing slightly. “I’m very glad to hear that. I guess… I should ask him soon.”

Jeralt clapped him on the shoulder. “Go for it, kid.”

He smiled. “Thank you. I am glad I spoke to you about this.”

Jeralt chuckled. “Well, we’re basically family now, so you’re always welcome to come talk to me about anything.”

His smile widened. “I truly appreciate it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a request from my tumblr! My blog there is sevarix-writes-fe3h


End file.
